


Oblivious

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: you’re helping Jonathan decorate his house when you let slip about liking him





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my 14th candy cane, so why not?”

You had been over at the Byers’ house helping decorate for Christmas since their mother was out doing some shopping. Joyce had practically accepted you into her family since your parents were never around to care about you. You felt so lucky that you had people who cared for you, and who you cared for.

You were just helping Will put the topper on the tree, when Jonathan came into the room stating he had finished wrapping lights around the porch outside. He looked freezing, with snowflakes dotting his hair and shoulders.

Once Will had managed to put the topper on, you went over to Jonathan and brushed some snow off of his shoulder.

“You look like you could use some hot chocolate,” you said, moving over to the kitchen with Jonathan following you. You knew the house so well that you didn’t even need to ask where the powder was. You called over to Will and asked if he wanted any, to which he replied with an enthusiastic nod of the head.

“You might as well live here.” Jonathan laughed slightly to himself.

“I basically do. I’m here every single day.” You had begun heating the hot chocolate on the stove but you felt Jonathan’s eyes on you.

“Next thing I know, you’ll have kicked me out of my room and taken it over.”

“We can always share,” you said, focusing more on the hot chocolate rather than what you were saying.

“We can… share?” Jonathan repeated back to you, blinking a few times in confusion.

“Hm?” You hummed, thinking back to what you said. You stopped stirring the liquid and turned to him. “Oh, I mean the room. We can share the room.” You said your words a little too quickly for Jonathan to believe them.

“Are you sure that’s what you meant?” He asked you, a smirk rising to his lips.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a few mugs from one of the cupboards and poured the hot chocolate into them, topping them up with whipped cream and marshmallows. You handed one to Jonathan who was still waiting for an answer that he wasn’t going to get before you went and gave Will his own mug.

The three of you were sitting on the sofa eating a ton of Christmas candy, because “why the hell not” according to Will, when Jonathan remembered he had wanted to put lights around the edge of the rooftop as well.

“Do you want to give me a hand?” He asked you, standing up and taking your empty mug from you.

You hummed and pulled the candy cane you had been eating out of your mouth. “Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my 14th candy cane, so why not?” You stood up and went to the doorway where you had left your shoes.

“I wouldn’t say it was your 14th,” Jonathan called from the kitchen while you put your shoes on.

You shrugged. “Close enough.”

You were standing at the bottom of the ladder, holding it still so that it didn’t move while Jonathan was on it. It was only a one-storey house but it would still hurt if he fell from there.

“[Y/N], this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.” He called from the top of the ladder, fiddling furiously with the lights.

“Wait, haven’t you done this before?” You called up.

“Yeah, of course. I’m just not sure it was a good idea to do it when it’s snowing.”

“But Jonathan, it looks so pretty!” You giggled and he looked down at you with disappointment.

“We’re gonna freeze to death.”

“No, we’re not. You’re almost done.” You pointed up and he followed your gesture, seeing there was only a little bit left to go.

“Thanks for the reassurance.” He said sarcastically, leaning over to pin up the last section.

When Jonathan was done, he made his way down the ladder. You were almost too distracted to move out of the way.

“Something on your mind?” He questioned, noticing your slightly distant look.

“No, it’s nothing.” You smiled at him, but you knew Jonathan knew you too well.

“Right. You also never answered my question earlier.” He was no leaning up against the fence part of the porch, arms crossed.

“What question was that?” You knew exactly what Jonathan was talking about, and he knew you knew what he was talking about.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But you’re not subtle.”

“Geez, if you can tell, then I’m really doing something wrong. You can be the most oblivious person sometimes.” You laughed nervously, looking down at your hands instead of at him.

“You’re the one who’s being oblivious right now.” He tilted his head to the side slightly, rolling his eyes at the same time.

“I… wait. What am I oblivious to?” You asked him, coming closer to hide yourself out of the snowfall which had begun to pick up.

“Me? This.” Jonathan sort of gestured to the space between the two of you. “Us.”

“Us? Are you suggesting there’s something between us?” A smirk came to your face, signalling to Jonathan that you were now coming to understand.

“Yeah. Too much space.” Jonathan pulled you over to him, and you found yourself almost face to face and questioning when and how he became so smooth.

“Is that better?” You questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at you, his brown eyes flicking between your eyes and lips, asking himself whether this would be the right time to kiss you or not.

“Jonathan, either you kiss me right now or we really are going to freeze to death.”

He shook his head with a laugh and leant down to kiss you. “This is a lot better.”


End file.
